


The Good Wife

by ladytory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Heroes to Villains, The Quidditch Pitch: Going Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladytory/pseuds/ladytory
Summary: Lucius deserves a reward for his work in the Dark Lord's service. Narcissa is more than willing to provide one.





	The Good Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Support for the Dark Lord had not grown up in the back rooms of squalid pubs or smoky fire-lit kitchens. No, it had matured gracefully in drawing rooms alongside intelligent, well-bred conversation and fed on elf-made wine and the finest of brandies. The same rooms that had encouraged and secured the purest of marital matches for centuries now lent their charms to ensuring the continuation of pristine blood lines in another fashion. She watched intently as Lucius inclined his head to speak in a gentle whisper to Rookwood. Her aesthetic appreciation of her husband's fine features angled for sincerity and the tone of his voice set for intellectual seduction of this Ministry employee to the Dark Lord's side was, however, broken abruptly.  
  
Bella. Her laughter rang out from a corner, dragging Narcissa's gaze away from her husband and to her sister. The darker Black sister seemed to have trapped young cousin Regulus against the pianoforte to tease him loudly about his lack of conviction to the cause. Delicacy was not one of Bella's gifts, Narcissa thought as she caught a warning glance from Lucius. Narcissa returned her husband’s concern with an imperceptible nod as she discreetly sent a mild Stinging Hex at her sister. Bella was a guest in the Malfoy home and her antics were becoming counterproductive to the purpose of this gathering. Bella threw a furious glare in Narcissa's direction, but the older lighter sister was ready for the eye contact and pushed the image of Lucius and Rookwood to the front of her mind. Bella caught the message and had soon abandoned poor Regulus for Rudolphus' side, where she sat looking almost tame.   
  
Bella's style of persuasion was more suited for enemies, while Lucius had the gift of gently persuading acquaintances into becoming allies. Narcissa took great pride in her husband's talent and found it a delicious treat to watch him work. She might very well see fit to present her husband with a reward for his perseverance if Rookwood did decide to take the Dark Mark by the end of the evening. Rookwood had not been the easiest of converts, despite his Slytherin and family ties. Lucius had put a great deal of effort into securing this man's loyalties for the Dark Lord, and from the look on Rookwood's face it seemed that Lucius might very well be close to winning him. Maybe Lucius needed a bit more motivation, just a little something to give that passionate edge to his arguments. To this end Narcissa made her way across the room to Bella's side and bent down to whisper a compliment in her ear.   
  
The reason for this action was twofold. One, Bella needed to be placated if Narcissa wanted to avoid any further scenes from her darling sister this evening. And two, the action caused Narcissa's breasts to nearly topple out of the dangerously low-cut neckline of her dress robes. All of this directly in her husband's line of vision. Narcissa saw her husband's gaze catch and hang for a moment on her pale flesh before his tongue darted to the corner of his mouth. She was not sure which act gratified his lust more--her taking her wild sister in hand or exposing her full breasts. Narcissa did not care; Lucius would try harder to bring Rookwood into the fold, knowing that his reward awaited him at the end of the evening.   
  
As Narcissa turned to greet Cousin Rosier and his wife, she heard Lucius' tone rise from silk and satin persuasion to passionate conviction for his cause. Narcissa did not even color as she remembered that it was precisely this shift in tone that had won her over to become not only his wife, but also his ardent lover. They had been intended since they were children, but it was during her fourth year at school that Lucius had begun to treat her with something more than just polite consideration. Of course that was the year that she had begun to truly fill out her school uniform. By her sixth year, they had progressed from stolen kisses in corridors and the empty common room, to being sealed with charms inside the green velvet hangings in the seventh year boys' dorm fucking one another to exhaustion.   
  
Love was too soft a word for what bound Narcissa to Lucius. Theirs was a match born of pride, purity, and wealth, but it had been consummated with fierce need, hunger, and lust. They had pledged their lives to the Dark Lord, but Lucius owned Narcissa's body and she owned his. Narcissa was pulled from her reverie by a spark in Rookwood's eyes followed by his nodding vigorously in agreement with Lucius. Another convert to the cause. Lucius would be rewarded handsomely.   
  
Perhaps the bath or the very settee where Lucius had convinced Rookwood, or possibly the garden. Lucius always enjoyed the seeming helplessness of her nude in the elements. Narcissa cared not where, as long as the night ended with his delicious hardness buried deep inside her.   
  
Lucius stood and shook hands with Rookwood before releasing him over to Bella and Rudolphus, no doubt for further instruction. Lucius turned and caught Narcissa's gaze. She saw the lust in her husband's eyes and a delicious ache to be filled by him gripped her. She held back her yearning for the time; she was still, for now, the consummate hostess. An aura of triumph emanated from Lucius and it caused her underclothes to dampen. Narcissa’s mind filled with the vision of Lucius throwing her over the settee and claiming her from behind, her breasts bursting free from their prison with the force of his thrusts. Every man and woman in the room watching as his cock slid in and out of her, all of them hearing her groans of satisfaction. Narcissa blinked when Lucius spoke.  
  
"He has agreed." His whisper was hot against her bare neck. As she turned her head to reply, Lucius inclined his ear to allow her to whisper to him as well.   
  
"You should be rewarded for your loyalty and hard work for the Dark Lord." Narcissa kept her face a mask of calm as she spoke. "I shall be waiting for you in the garden if you wish it."   
  
"I do wish it," Lucius replied, grasping her hand in a brief and completely proper manner.   
  
"Tonight, your wish is my command. What do you command?" Narcissa held her breath as Lucius allowed his lips to barely brush the shell of her ear.   
  
"I command you to leave your dress robes on the garden path, along with any other garment you might be wearing, and wait for me at the fountain of the nymphs. I shall usher out our guests. Go, now." His voice was stern, as if she would even momentarily entertain the notion of defying him.  
  
"And so I shall." Narcissa walked away from her husband and bid her guests a good night. She opened the French doors on the opposite side of the room and walked down the marble steps to the garden path.   
  
As she walked, her thoughts raced through the fantasies that Lucius might hope to realize tonight. Narcissa knew that he would take full advantage of her gift to him, just as she always took full advantage when it was her turn. Just last week she had immobilized him, and made Lucius watch as she brought herself to completion on his frozen hand and then again, more slowly, on his rigid stationary cock. Narcissa had reveled in the knowledge that though he had felt every sensation, he was unable to move, reach his own completion, or even make a sound until she released him.   
  
Oh! And when she had released him, he threw her down and took her like an animal, biting and clawing at her skin as he rutted into her hard and fast until he came with a howl like a wolf. She still had the bruises. It had been delicious.   
  
Narcissa rounded a bend in the garden path and was now shielded from the drawing room windows. She muttered a simple spell and the myriad of tiny buttons down her back were released along with the tension of the silk of her dress robes. The fabric slid down her arms and over her hips, falling in a pool at her feet. The cool autumn wind caressed her heated flesh and Narcissa stepped out of the shimmering circle and continued to walk towards the fountain. She slipped off her shoes and released the binding of her corset with her wand, her undergarments falling to the flagstones as well.  
  
By the time she reached the small grotto that held the fountain, even her bejeweled hair combs had fallen by the wayside and Narcissa was completely nude. Her only covering was the long, pale blonde hair that hung about her back and shoulders. Narcissa glanced once at the statues in the fountain, two nymphs frozen in marble as they frolicked in the waterfall, before she turned to face the path.  
  
Lucius could have Apparated directly to the fountain from the house, but Narcissa knew that he would not. He would walk. He would make her wait for him. He would have to make sure that she had indeed done as he commanded and discarded all of her clothing along the path. And he would not be disappointed.   
  
Narcissa waited, realizing quickly that the rush of water would drown out any approaching footfalls. She placed her wand on the garden bench, knowing that she must be at his mercy as soon as he arrived and she waited.   
  
When Lucius finally rounded the curve in the path and came into her line of sight, Narcissa gasped. He too had shed his robes in anticipation of their meeting. He walked proud and purposeful to stand in front of her. He held his wand in one hand and his cock in the other. He was languidly stroking himself and Narcissa licked her lips suddenly wanting to be thrust down on her knees and made to suck him dry. But Lucius shook his head.  
  
"Not yet, darling. Into the fountain." He held up his wand and directed her where to stand. The water was cold against her feet and calves and Narcissa felt her nipples become painfully hard as she obeyed. "Just there, should do." And Narcissa immediately stopped just in front of the marble nymphs. With a flick of his wand, Lucius brought her hands above her head and bound them with conjured ropes. Narcissa whimpered, reveling in the fact that she was helpless before him. She looked up to see a rope sprouting from her bound wrists and snaking upwards toward the overhanging boughs of the trees. "Oh no, dearest, you will keep your eyes on me."  
  
Narcissa obeyed, her eyes fastening on the face of her husband as she was pulled up by the rope until her feet barely touched the rippling surface of the water. She allowed her gaze to flicker down to where his hardness was circled by his own hand. He was ready. He could take her now if he wanted, but she somehow knew that he would make her wait to feel him pounding into her. Lucius flicked his wand again and Narcissa heard movement in the water. She kept her eyes on her husband though, because he wished it so.  
  
She felt the cool caress of marble hands upon her skin and Narcissa gasped at the sudden contact. Lucius had animated the statues and was now conducting their movements with his wand. The statues moved behind her and Narcissa felt their cold, smooth hands on each of her shoulders before the nymphs slid their other hands down her back, over her arse and under her thighs. Their marble fingers curled behind her knees, and they lifted her pulling her toes from the water and spreading her legs wide. Narcissa shuddered as a breeze stole the heat from the dampness of her sex. Lucius chuckled.  
  
“Your desire shines in the moonlight, my dear wife.” Lucius stepped closer, but not close enough as his thumb lazily stroked across the swollen head of his cock. “But I would like to see it more clearly.”   
  
Narcissa shuddered again as the tip of her husband’s wand passed through her rough curls, vanishing them as it went. Short soft strokes against her outer lips and Lucius soon had her as bare as the day she was born. She sighed as her ache grew painful and her juices flowed out onto now-bare skin. Lucius took another step closer, now between her spread legs. His silver eyes shone as he smiled and released himself. His wand still trained on her, Lucius took one finger and slid it into his wife. Narcissa moaned as the contact only served to tease her.   
  
“You should shine like the jewel that you are.” Lucius spoke softly as his finger slicked against Narcissa’s folds distributing her juices. Narcissa whimpered, wanting more, her whole body screaming for her lover’s heat and touch. Lucius sighed as his gaze focused on his wife’s clean shaven now-glistening sex. “Oh gods, you are beautiful.”  
  
“Only ever for you,” Narcissa growled, causing Lucius to raise his eyes to meet her heated stare. He smiled again at the fierce devotion in his wife’s eyes and voice. Lucius brought his empty hand up and filled it with Narcissa’s breast, measuring its weight in his palm before sinking his fingers into the supple flesh. Narcissa arched her back into her husband’s capable hands, sighing.   
  
“Do you know what tonight is, my dearest?” Lucius asked, still teasing her flesh, brushing his thumb lightly over her hard nipple.   
  
“The autumnal equinox,” she answered, keeping her cool blue eyes fastened to his grey ones. Lucius nodded and then dipped his head down and sucked lightly on her breast for the briefest moment. Narcissa pulled in a deep breath and Lucius raised his head to look once more into her eyes.   
  
“And you know what that means?” His hand traveled to her other breast again cradling the warm flesh before allowing his thumb to graze the tight drawn flesh of her nipple.  
  
“The days grow shorter and the nights longer,” Narcissa managed to gasp out and Lucius nodded, again bowing to grace her breast with his mouth.  
  
“There will be more darkness than light, my lover.” Lucius licked from one breast to the other, causing her to shudder under the well-trained caresses of his tongue. “And what is it that we celebrate this night?”  
  
“The harvest, my husband.” Narcissa gasped as Lucius rewarded her correct answer by slipping his hand down her stomach and trailing his fingers over her outer folds, still slick with her own juices.  
  
“Now is the time to reap the rewards of our toil.” Lucius lapped one breast and then the other, Narcissa’s back arching to thrust her breasts more fully into his mouth. His fingers slid deftly between her folds, sinking into her before rising back to brush lightly against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Narcissa’s body bucked against the marble hands that held her in a desperate attempt to increase the delicious friction. Lucius finally leaned in and met Narcissa’s mouth with his.   
  
She moaned against his tongue as it invaded her mouth, and she was finally able to convey her passion for her husband with more than just her eyes. Narcissa bit his tongue, sucked on his lips and attempted to draw him closer to her. She could smell his delicious clean scent and feel his breath against her cheek. He delved into her mouth, pressing her head back against her bound arms. Lucius sucked her tongue into his mouth scraping his teeth against it as he did so and Narcissa groaned in pleasure. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest against her breasts.   
  
Without warning, Narcissa felt Lucius thrust his wand deep inside her and she gasped as her body went suddenly rigid. She could feel the tip of the wand against the entrance to her womb, and she knew her eyes were wild as Lucius broke away and smiled.  
  
“I am sorry. You must be bound to ensure the effectiveness of the charm. This spell was not created for as obedient a wife as you.” Narcissa found that her head alone was not affected by the spell. She looked down to see a vivid green glow surrounding her abdomen; it was followed by a twinge of pain. This was not the charm that they had always used and depended on to keep the unexpected from happening.   
  
“Lucius!” Narcissa hissed. “What have you done? We have our orders from the Dark Lord!”   
  
“Our orders have changed, my dearest.” He withdrew his wand, sliding it between the ropes binding her now-numb hands. His hand free, Lucius began to stroke the swollen head of his cock between her folds, his other hand continuing to rub and pull her most sensitive flesh. She gasped not only at the pleasure he was bestowing upon her, but also at the realization of what exactly his words meant.   
  
“Lucius?” It was a pleading question, one that held all of her hope and longing. “He has given his permission?”  
  
“Yes.” It was almost a moan as Lucius finally thrust up into her. Narcissa nearly wept at the sensation and the understanding of what this evening was meant to accomplish. She wished desperately that she could have run her hands through her husband’s silken hair, held his mouth to her breast where he now bit and sucked with wanton abandon. She could not even wrap her legs around his powerful arse as his hips rocked burying his cock deeper inside her with every thrust.   
  
“Lucius, please, oh Lucius.” Narcissa moaned as his fingers quickened bringing her closer, his mouth pulling hard on one breast and his fingers torturing the other. He moaned against her flesh as Narcissa’s head rolled on her shoulders, the only movement she believed the spell would allow. Until she tried to tighten her walls against him as Lucius moved within her. He growled against her breast as he pounded into the still tender flesh of her hips, his cock hitting the perfect spot within her. Narcissa wailed a string of curses interspersed with her husband’s name and she gave in to the wave of pleasure, her walls rippling against his powerful thrusts as she came.   
  
Lucius grunted against her, pressing her breasts against his face, shuddering against Narcissa’s body. She was immobile and there was nothing she could do to push him over the edge. Her walls still quivering in aftershocks, she allowed her head to fall forward on the pale softness of his hair, and she did something that she had never done. Narcissa begged.  
  
“Please, Lucius, please.” Her breath was ragged and the words forced out between gasps of cool night air. “Lucius, please.” He moaned a sound deep with longing. “Give me our child, Lucius, please.” The begging broke him and a cry tore from his lips, an incoherent expression of desire and he buried himself within her. She felt his seed pulse deep inside her walls and Narcissa wept with the joy of it, willing her body to accept this beautiful gift. There were tears shimmering down through Lucius’ hair, catching the moonlight like diamonds as he clung to her body and kissed her.  
  
As Narcissa caught her breath, Lucius reached up and retrieved his wand. He released his wife from her bonds and gathered her passion-weakened body to himself. Narcissa wrapped her legs around him, not wanting to break the bodily connection that they still shared, and held onto him as best she could. He lifted her from the stone embrace of the statues and settled with his wife in his lap on the edge of the rippling pool of water. Lucius brushed Narcissa’s hair back from her sweat-dampened forehead and kissed her.  
  
“You carry our child,” he whispered into her ear.  
  
“Can you be sure?” She raised her wondering eyes to his.   
  
“The spell has been passed down the Malfoy line for generations,” he murmured settling his head against her shoulder. “It ensured my birth, and it will ensure the birth of our child.” Narcissa smiled, kissing her husband’s cheeks.   
  
“Ensure the future of our kind,” she stated proudly. As the moonlight fluttered across the ripples of the pool, Narcissa met her husband’s lips again in joyous celebration.  
  
~Fin


End file.
